Snowed In
by Skylight Reality
Summary: Dru and the gang are stuck at the airport since their plane is covered in snow. Now she will have to deal with a wulfen couple, her body guards, two wulfen males, and her two favorite boys.


(Dru POV)

I was being transported _again_ to a new Schola that was in the not so hot, yet no so cold, London England. Sometimes I feel as if I live out my luggage… which probably explains my lack of owning a purse and anything fashionable. To company me, Bruce made Benjamin and Leon tag along. The whole gang decided to come as well including the two people that, when breathing the same air as one another, bring me dismay and a headache. I'm still ambivalent between the two of them, and the thought of it makes me queasy.

To look normal Nat dressed me in a black tank top, a white cardigan, jeggings, and tennis shoes. Oh, and I'm wearing a Santa hat. Go figure. As we hauled our luggage through the airport I noticed all the security cameras and took note of each exit, just in case of a Sucker popping out of nowhere.

After I reluctantly handed over my luggage, I hugged my carry-on close to my side and walked casually beside Graves. From bird's eye view, Shanks and Nat were in the front holding hands, Dibs on the far right of them and Ash on the far left, me in the center with both Christophe and Graves close to my sides, and Benjamin and Leon following at a safe distance behind us. Yet to anyone else it seemed as if we did not know each other.

The airport was decorated with tall trees harvesting stencil and random ornaments from every country, as well as a couple reefs and life size plastic candy canes. It still felt surreal that I would be spending the holidays without my Dad. I've been trying to forget and ignore the persistent memories of us dancing and smiling around the fireplace, but as the Christmas songs passed by one after the other, it became all I could think about. You would think Graves and Christophe would prevent me from feeling lonely and help me not remember, but they only make it worse. Graves won't stop staring at me with hopeful eyes, and Christophe continues to breathe down my neck and whisper sweet nothings into my ear.

Arriving at security, I gave a long sigh. Before we left I had an argument with Shanks on why I should bring my pocket knife. The only reason I left without it was because Shanks promised me he'd buy me a new, more durable knife. I took my shoes and cardigan off, as well as my phone and carry-on, and placed them all in the bucket. When it was my turn to walk through the metal detector, I glided through with ease and took my things out of the bucket. Yet as I was waiting for the rest of them, I couldn't help but notice Nat, Graves, and Christophe all in separate lines, being patted down because the alarm went off on the metal detector. As Nat was being patted down by a male employee, Shanks began to frown and shot daggers at the man while Nat waited patiently for him to be finished. I couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter when seeing the boys get patted down. Graves gave a smug smirk as a female employee went to work on him, and Christophe gave a sour face as a female employee felt his legs.

Since we had about an hour before our plane arrived, we settled down in our waiting area to charge our phones and relax. The plane ride will be seven hours and I will have to sit in between both of my favorite boys. _Thanks Nat for picking the seats online_ (note the sarcasm).

After ten minutes I couldn't sit anymore and Ash and I decided to venture through the stores nearby while we waited. The first store we went to was a book store with news magazines and goodies. Ash went sprinting to the Pringles while I went over to the action adventure books. After picking up the book _Hush, Hush_ **(You all need to read this!)** and some chocolate, I met up with Ash and paid for the goods.

Then we went to an electronic store and played with the video games and listened to music. Since it had been twenty minutes later we chose to meet up with the rest of the gang. Yet as we started to reach the seats I noticed their distraught expressions and on impulse peered up at the television screen which read _Flight 90A: United: delayed._ I wanted to scream.

Rushing up to the flight attendant, I asked her how long the delay was.

"Oh darling I'm sorry but your plane is stuck in the snow and you won't be able to leave until it is cleared. It could take up to a day and a half."

I dragged my feet back to my seat and fell in it. Looks like we're going to be here for a while.

**This was written in the spur of the moment and I will only update if you guys like it. Love you guys! R&R!**


End file.
